FORBIDDEN
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: CANCELLED.
1. PROLOGUE

**I KNOW ITS VERY SHORT BUT ITS ONLY A PROLGUE SO THE CHAPTERS WILL(MAYBE) GET LONGER...BUT...WHO CARES?**

* * *

Forbidden Love

_So close yet so far apart. I stare up into the night sky hoping that maybe you might be staring down at me. I know so much but I know so little of you. I wish I could just see your face at least once. You, my love, are a god to me and only me. And you, my god, my life, my idol, my lover, are the one I wish to live for, Uchiha Sasuke._

_I wish to see your face at least once. I never lift my eyes from the sky that splits us and brings us closer by each passing day. I wish to know more. I wish to know more of you. I wish to see your face. I wish I knew more of you, Haruno Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**WELL...REVIEW ALREADY DAMMIT! I NEED TO KNOW IF ITS GOOD OR NOT OR CHEESY OR NOT...BUT ALL MY FANFICS R CHEESY AND SASUSAKU...SHEESH...TYPING WITH A FOOT ON YOUR WRIST IS HARD...ESPECIALLY WEN U R SIZE 9 AND IT BLOCKS THE WHOLE SCREEN...O WELL...GO JAY CHOU! GO SASUSAKU! GO ANY REVIEWERS WHO GIEV ME GOOD REVIEWS! GO WIERDNESS!...LOL...WELL SINCE ITS RELLY LATE, ILL UPDATE IT LIKE LATER TODAY SO MORE PPL WILL READ IT...OK! JA NE!**

**LOVE AND MUCH MUCH MORE...**

**ME. wow...me suk...o well...gotta shut up now...and to think ialready said bibi and im still talking/typing/ah!wat ever u call it!im getting pissed and confused cuz i hav problems!(not mental problems...just wierd problems...like saying random stuff...stuffs!bwahahahahhahahahahahahhaahhahahaahhahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...wow...i need to get a life...come to think of it...OK! JA NE! ILL BE BAK SOON! VERY SOON CUZ IM SETTING OFF TO GET A LIFE! WOW...THAT WONT TAKE LONG...OK! JA NE! SAYONARA! ARG!WEN AM I GONNA JUST SHUT UP! IM PISSING MYSELF OFF!SOMEONE SHUT ME UP!(RANTS AROUND ROOM BREAKING STUFF) SOMEONE SHUT ME UP ALREADY!SOMEONE SHUT ME UP AL--**

**SASUKE:FINALLY...I THOUGHT YOULL NEVER SHUT UP.**

**SHIKAMARU:WOMEN...HOW TROUBLESOME.**

**ME:MPHTTTTTTTTT!(YOU F---ING SH--HEAD! DIE YOU SON OF A BEEP)**

**SAKURA:THIS IS NOW CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN OR ANY HUMANS, MAMMALS, FISH, BIRDS, AMPHIBIANS, REPTILES, OR ANY TYPE OF VEGETATION OF ANY SORT--HEY! INO! LEAVE SHIKAMARU ALIVE SO I CAN HAVE SOME BEATING FOR HIM! HE IS SUCH A SON OF A BEEP!**

**NEJI:WOW. WOMEN ARE SCARY.**

**TENTEN:YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU SH--HEAD?**

**NEJI:eep.**

**NARUTO: NEJI? SASUKE? SHIKAMARU? WAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?**

**ALL THE GUYS: WOMEN...ARE...STRONG...**

**NARUTO: THE GIRLS? HOW ARE THEY STRONG? WE ARE STRONGER THAN THEM! C'MON! LETS SHOW THEM WHO IS STRONGER HERE!(FEEL EVIL AURA BEHIND HIM.)**

**ALL THE GIRLS BUT ESPECIALLY HINATA:WAT DID YOU SAY...?**

**ALL THE GUYS AND NARUTO AND GAARA:eep. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(RUNS FOR THEIR LIVES)**

**ALL THE GIRLS INCLUDIN HINATA AND TEMARI: WE ARE WOMEN! WE ARE THE ALL MIGHTY RULERS OF THE WORLD! WE HAVE DEFEATED THE KYUUBI AND SABAKU AND ALL THE BEST SHINOBI IN ALL THE LAND! WE WILL CONQUER THE WHOLE WORLD!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!(SAYS ALL THAT WHILE STANDING ON UNCONSIOUS MEN) WE ARE THE MODERN AMAZONIANS!**

**ME(AFTER PARTY IS OVER):SORRY GUYS FOR ALL THAT...I JUST HAD TO WRITE THAT...IM NOT SEXIST OR ANYTHING...BUT IM JUST HYPER...AT MIDNIGHT? OK...RELLY RELLY HYPER. WELL! TIME TO GO SET OFF AND FIND A LIFE NOW! JA NE!(I DOUBT I'LL FIND ONE THO...)**


	2. meeting HIM

**sorry for the "late" update...well...i was going to update it earlier but we had another blackout...it was the transformer...it kinda died or they were just fixing it...no idea...sheesh!this is 5th one this year and the 6th blackout this year!...and to make it worse, its only in our court...that suks...well...here you go and all average disclaimer rates apply...or sumthing like that...**

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura!" Ino cried. Slowly, Sakura gained her best friend's attention.

"Huh? Ino?" Sakura remembered what they were doing. They were at a sleepover at Ten Ten's house. A the girls agreed to play truth or dare but during the whole game Sakura stared up at the clear starry sky.

Unbeknownst to her friends, Sakura was staring up at her lover. Sasuke. But all she knew of him was his name. She didn't know anything of his personality or looks. He could have been a dork or a hunk (but of course she wished he would be a total hottie.) or a loner or someone with lots of friends like Sakura herself. All she knew was that she always knew him and that they were lovers meant to be-soul mates as others would say. She read books and legends of guardians that protected the planet. She wished to know more of her mysterious god but the sky that drew them closer by each passing day also drew them apart.

"Sasuke-kun…please show me your face to me at least once, please," she sighed.

"Huh? Sakura…What or who are you talking to?" asked one confused Temari.

"So…Sakura…do you have a secret admirer…or are you already one?" teased Ino.

Sakura could feel her face turn bright red. "N-No," she stammered. "I-I was j-just l-looking at t-the s-sky." Her face turned a different shade of red by each passing second.

"O…k…But Sakura, who's this Sasuke you keep mumbling about? Does he go to our school? 'Cause I never see him and we know everyone at school. So who is this so called _Sasuke_? Or is he just a figment of your mind from how desperate who are to get a boy?" asked Ten Ten.

"No!"

"Ok then," said her friends, who were disappointed that they couldn't get anything from Sakura. "So we'll just go to sleep then."

"Ok." Sakura was now always happy to go to sleep because in her dreams she could always hear a monotonous voice calling out her name and talking to her. _I wonder what Sasuke-kun will tell me today? _Thought Sakura as she drifted off into a peaceful silent sleep.

In her sleep she heard a familiar voice again. _Sakura. How are you today? Were you fine? Did you do well on your test today? How was your day? How was your world?...Sakura, speaking of your world…come to the park tomorrow night. Ok? I want to show you something. I know you want to see me really badly as much as I want to see you. So I'll be sneaking out and see you._

Sakura was speechless. Usually she was eager to talk back but this time speechless. Then she remembered. "But Sasuke-kun, if you sneak out and you're caught, you'll get punished severely! I don't want you to get hurt because of you! And besides! Tomorrow is a school night! I can't get out that easily you know!

_I don't care if I get caught, I'm just desperate to see you. Even if I get locked up forever, I don't care. Sakura, I love you. Don't know how or why, but I just do._

Ok. Sasuke, I guess we're going to finally meet Monday night then. Ja ne Sasuke-kun.

_Ja ne._

_**Monday Night.**_

"Damn. I'm so cold. Where's Sasuke-kun?" wondered Sakura, shivering. "I guess they (they meaning Ino, Ten Ten, Temari, and Hinata.) were right. Maybe Sasuke-kun is just a figment of my imagination. Maybe I'm just desperate for a boy," she said, regretting herself. She remembered all the conversations they had. If he really was real, he would've been her perfect boyfriend.

She turned to walk home until she felt a blanket rest on her shoulders. "Huh!" She spun around to see cold, onyx eyes staring down at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me already, Sakura? And to think we were to meet hear tonight. I thought I told you last night in your dreams," he smirked.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, knocking off her blanket and forgetting how cold she was and dove into his arms.

* * *

**well...i wouldnt consider that i cliffy cuz i just suk at them so ill hav invisible cliffies here and there and i wont know wats going on so just tell if i hav a cliffy for later chapters...o and the next chap will be relly relly relly relly RELLY short.**


	3. Best Friend Jealousy

**What happened last chapter:**

_**Monday Night.**_

"Damn. I'm so cold. Where's Sasuke-kun?" wondered Sakura, shivering. "I guess they (they meaning Ino, Ten Ten, Temari, and Hinata.) were right. Maybe Sasuke-kun is just a figment of my imagination. Maybe I'm just desperate for a boy," she said, regretting herself. She remembered all the conversations they had. If he really was real, he would've been her perfect boyfriend.

She turned to walk home until she felt a blanket rest on her shoulders. "Huh!" She spun around to see cold, onyx eyes staring down at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me already, Sakura? And to think we were to meet here tonight. I thought I told you last night in your dreams," he smirked.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, knocking off her blanket and forgetting how cold she was and dove into his arms.

* * *

**Now let us commence with the story!**

It seemed like an eternity until Sakura finally let go of Sasuke. She stared at his body, examining her new boyfriend.

**Yes! He's hot! Yes yes yes yes yes! **Cried Inner Sakura.

He truly was hot. He had raven hair that was spiked up in the back; only letting his bangs fall in front of his face. He had cold, onyx eyes which were somewhat mysterious and drew your eyes to them. His face was of that a god's. Sasuke's body was well-built and he had a metal headband which had an engraving of a leaf covering his forehead. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with an uchiha fan in the back with white baggy shorts and white cloth cuffs that went from his wrists to his elbows. He was wearing a katana on his back along with a clip-on pouch and kunai knife case on his right thigh. For shoes, he had traditional shinobi sandals and bandages-whatever those things are called- around both legs.

Sakura stared at him while not aware of shiny liquid falling from her emerald eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

Sasuke slowly walked in front of her. "Hey," he smirked while wiping Sakura's eyes gently with his rough hand. Any couple walking pass them would immediately get jealous or get mad of their partner for not being so nice and gentle and hot.

Unfortunately, one of the couples walking pass them was none other than Sakura's best friend Ino with her boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Shi-kun! Isn't that Sakura? And who is that with her? Man, he's hawt," squealed Ino. "I mean, Shi-kun, why can't you be that forward to me once in a while? It would really make me feel _good_."

"Too troublesome," was the pineapple-shaped ponytail man's response.

"Sheesh, Shi-kun! You are just too lazy!" pouted the blonde.

* * *

**sheesh people, review already!i'm kinda waiting for what people are thinking of this fanfic...i think this is the best fanfic ive written so far. so reveiw NOW!**

**much love,**

**me.**


	4. SIGHCHAPPY NUMBA 4

**OOOOOOOOOOOKAY!...well….i just needa say that my stories, Forbidden and Mistaken are now on hold. Why? Well……………JUST CUZ! …… …….well…..actually…..my computer died (the one that was holding the info) and im too lazy to go get the info cuz its dead and the dead cant be brought back to life. Not even miranda's (d. gray-man) time record…IN THE MEANTIME, GO READ MY STORY, CHERRY ASSASSIN!...o…..and COMING SOON!UNTITLED(THAT JUST MEANS I DON'T HAVE A TITLE YET)…WHICH IS A D. GRAY-MAN NARUTO CROSSOVER!WOOT!SOME SASUSAKUTICKY!...WELL….JA!**


End file.
